Arlene Cuddy
Arlene Cuddy '''is played by actress Candice Bergen and first appears in three episodes in Season 7, starting with the episode Larger than Life. She is the mother of Lisa Cuddy and Lisa's younger sister Julia Cuddy. She is a widow. Early Life Arlene was born to a Gentile family, probably sometime in the 1940s. She converted to Judaism when she married Cuddy's father, sometime in the late 1950s or early 1960s. She was apparently a housewife raising her two kids, Lisa (the elder) and Julia (the younger). During Lisa's early life, Arlene was always pushing her to take on more responsibilities, such as being the yearbook editor. Although Lisa excelled at school (usually finishing first in her class from high school through medical school), Arlene didn't let up even after Lisa started running the hospital. Meanwhile, Arlene went rather easier on Julia, who wound up pursuing a traditional stay-at-home lifestyle like her mother. Arlene later admit that although she loved both of her daughters, she didn't feel that she got along that well with Lisa because she was more into the interests that her father pursued. Julia, on the other hand, always got along better with Arlene because they shared many of the same interests. Despite pushing Lisa to do well in her career, Arlene also pushes Lisa to pursue relationships as well. However, she dislikes the way Lisa dresses, likening her low cut tops and short skirts to dressing like a "hooker": Although not brought up Jewish, and not being particularly observant, Arlene peppers her speech with Yiddish words and talks about the importance of tradition in a relationship. Introduction Lisa announces that her mother is coming for her birthday dinner in the Season 7 episode Larger than Life. She is first described by Lisa as a "handful." House pretends that he has to have dinner with Wilson. but after he commits to spending the night with Wilson, Lisa announces that Wilson is also coming to the dinner. On the day of the dinner, Arlene goes to see House in the clinic about her extensive medical history of non-specific symptoms that she believes points to a serious illness. House is his usual rude self and diagnoses her as a hypochondriac. Arlene finally reveals her identity when she tells House her daughter is a doctor who also thinks it's all in her mind and House agrees with the daughter - Arlene asks if the daughter told her that and when House denies meeting her daughter, she reveals she knows he has been "schtuping" her. House immediately afterwards calls Cuddy and says "we have a problem." Given Cuddy's initial description, House had kept a lookout for a stereotypically Jewish woman, all of whom he had been on his best behavior with. House describes the ambush in the clinic and Lisa explains Arlene converted to Judaism when she married Cuddy's father. House tries to beg off the dinner, but Lisa gets so insistent and forceful about House's attendance that he's truly taken aback by her behavior. Arlene continues on the attack at dinner. First she complains that Rachel is only eating cheese and crackers instead of a proper meal, indirectly criticizing Lisa's parenting skills. The attack on Lisa's parenting skills continues when she blames Rachel's overactive behavior on having been fed fruit at breakfast. House tries to get away when his team calls him, but Lisa pulls him back to the table. Arlene then asks if House will be converting to Judaism when he marries Lisa. House announces he's an atheist, but Arlene counters that most of her Jewish friends are as well and that belief isn't the important thing. She then tells House and Lisa they should get married so that Rachel won't think Lisa is a slut. Luckily, just as House is going on the attack, Arlene suddenly passes out. Lisa is worried,but House admits he drugged her. As Wilson expresses his disbelief, he realizes he's getting woozy too and that House drugged him as well. House and Lisa reconcile while doing the dishes. Arlene starts looking for House at the hospital and House makes every attempt to dodge her. However, when she catches up with him, she just apologizes for passing out, figuring it was because she had drunk too much at dinner. She also tells him that she appreciates him holding back on her, both in the clinic and at dinner, out of consideration for Lisa's feelings.She also says she's glad they're together even though she doesn't really have any affection for him. Case History Medical History Arlene has a history of high blood pressure and frequently visits doctors with a series of other symptoms including constipation, diarrhea, influenza, the common cold, dizziness, rashes, back and joint pain. She had also had a hip replacement. Case Study Arlene is the main patient in the episode Family Practice Arlene was out shopping with her daughters Julia and Lisa when she started suffering from palpitations. Her daughter Lisa took her to the emergency room at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, where her tests showed macrocytic anemia and atrial fibrillation. Dr. Cuddy attempted to get Dr. House to take the case, but he felt her symptoms merely pointed to minor issues related to her age and psychosomatic illness. He suggested a cardiologist for the heart issues. He also reminded Dr. Cuddy that it was a bad idea for either of them to work on the case - neither could be objective. However, Dr. House agreed to take the case at Dr. Cuddy’s insistence. Dr. House went over the routine test results with Arlene. She was given a stress test and suffered no chest pain or ischemia. He told her the arrhythmia would probably resolve itself and, if not, it could be controlled with daily medication. Arlene asked Dr. House to review her medical history, but nothing explained a fifteen year patter of random symptoms. Dr. Cuddy promised to do a thyroid test and an environmental scan. Ms. Masters and Dr. Taub did the environmental scan and found no mold, radon or lead. However, they do find pornographic photos of Arlene and a younger man which led them to consider STDs. Ms. Masters also found Azarcon, which was being used as a “natural remedy” for stomach problems. Dr. Cuddy started chelation. Dr. House also told her about Arlene’s affair. However, Arlene was sure it wasn’t lead poisioning, because it wouldn’t cause all of her symptoms. Dr. House implied that Arlene’s other symptoms were psychosomatic, but she denied it. She pointed out that her hand was shaking because of the pills she was taking for arthritis, and showed Dr. House the label showing that was one of the side effects. Dr. House revealed that he typed the label and the pills were really placebos to test whether she would develop the symptom. Arlene fired him. Dr. Cuddy convinced her mother to stay and take Dr. Marty Kaufman, the head of internal medicine as her attending. Dr. Cuddy argued with Dr. House about his tactics, but Dr. Kaufman called to say that Arlene was in atrial fibrillation with a heart rate of 170bpm. Dr. Cuddy refused to let Dr. House off the case even though he had been fired. She told him Arlene could not know of his involvement. Dr. House offered to help Dr. Kaufman, but he refused feeling that Dr. House would eventually try to go around him and Dr. Cuddy would side with Dr. House, leaving him responsible if anything went wrong. He told Dr. House to stay away from Arlene. Dr. House decided to put an eavesdropping device in Arlene’s room. Ms. Masters objected and Dr. House agreed to stop and merely contact Dr. Cuddy for a recap of what was said. Dr. Chase thought Arlene might have leukemia and the anemia could be from damaged bone marrow, and the afibrillation from infiltrating cardiac muscle. However, Dr. Kaufman had thought of that as well and had ordered a bone marrow biopsy. Dr. House told Ms. Masters to get him a new case. However, when she left, he asked the rest of his team to start a new differential diagnosis. He told them he thought Arlene had thiamine deficiency. Dr. Taub was surprised as the usual cause is alcoholism, but Dr. House told them that during dinner with Arlene a few weeks before, he had sedated her and she thought she had passed out from drinking. However, he realized that Arlene had to be given the thiamine surreptitiously. Dr. Foreman realized they would have to approach Dr. Cuddy for help and Dr. House agreed. Dr. Cuddy was also surprised that Arlene might be an alcoholic. Dr. House reminded her the treatment was safe and easy - just a few vitamins. It wouldn’t’ even affect Dr. Kaufman’s work. Dr. House put the vitamins in an antacid bottle and advised Dr. Cuddy not to bring up the alcohol for fear that Arlene would deny it. However, Dr. Cuddy felt it was important to be truthful with her mother. Dr. House reminded her that addicts lie. Dr. Cuddy went to see Arlene, but Arlene denied being a drunk. Dr. Cuddy left her the pills anyway and told her they were for her stomach pain. Dr. Cuddy asked Dr. House to keep her out of it if something similar arose, and finally agreed with Dr. House that she shouldn’t be involved in her mother’s case. However, Arlene developed a fever of 102F. This ruled out thiamine deficiency and alcoholism, and Dr. Kaufman had rushed the biopsies and it wasn’t leukemia either. Dr. House once again waylaid Ms. Masters and started a differential with the rest of his team. Dr. Taub thought the recurring rashes and fever pointed to an autoimmune condition, most likely lupus. However, Dr. Kaufman had already come to that conclusion as well and started her on prednisone. Dr. House felt the heart problem was more important and Dr. Foreman realized he was talking about endocarditis. However, Arlene had no heart murmurs and the echocardiogram showed no valve defects. Dr. House pointed out that murmurs are usually a late symptom, and the valve problems could be below the resolution threshold of an echocardiogram. Even worse, if they were right, the prednisone would make her worse as it would suppress her immune system. Dr. Taub told Dr. House that he had to confront Dr. Kaufman, but Dr. House told them that Dr. Kaufman’s infectiologist had already raised the issue and had been rejected. Dr. House decided that their only option was to switch out her prednisone with antibiotics, but Dr. Foreman got into an argument with him about the legal, medical and ethical issues it would raise. Dr. Foreman told him he wasn’t being objective. Dr. Chase wanted to ask Dr. Cuddy, but Dr. House informed them she didn’t want to be involved in this type of decision. He ordered his team to do it. Dr. Foreman suggested they all stick together, but Dr. Chase said he planned to do it because he agreed with Dr. House. Dr. Taub and Dr. Foreman were discussing Dr. Chase’s actions when Dr. Chase came back and said he was recognized by Julia and couldn’t perform the switch without being caught. He told the others one of them had to do it. However, neither Dr. Taub nor Dr. Foreman would agree. Dr. House was disappointed that they hadn’t done it and told them to do it when Arlene fell asleep. However, Ms. Masters was worried and went to Dr. Cuddy. She told Dr. Cuddy that Dr. House may still be on Arlene’s case. She told Dr. Cuddy that Dr. House had put her on a case with no solution, and she thought it was because he was trying to distract her. She also said the rest of the team was acting oddly. Dr. Cuddy promised to look into it, but Ms. Masters also said she was worried that Dr. House was going to switch Arlene’s medication. She had found out that Dr. Chase had obtained prednisone and antibiotics from the pharmacy which were useless for the case she was working on, but could be used on a patient with heart failure. Dr. Cuddy confronted Dr. House, who reminded her that she wanted to be kept out of it. However, Dr. Cuddy said that was limited to safe and simple treatments like vitamin pills, not something life threatening. She asked if he was sure if it was endocarditis, but Dr. House realized that Dr. Cuddy would know he’s never sure - it was just the best fit. He asked her to help switch the medication. Dr. Cuddy agreed to switch the medication. However, Arlene developed breathing difficulties - wheezing, tightness and pruritus. Dr. Cuddy realized it was an allergic reaction. Dr. Kaufman was confused as the patient was on steroids, which would have suppressed any allergic reaction. Dr. Cuddy put Arlene back on prednisone. The allergic reaction abated, but her afibrilation returned and her fever went higher. Moreover, because Dr. Kaufman didn’t know that Arlene got worse on antibiotics, he started thinking about endocarditis too and put Arlene on antibiotics, which only made her worse. Dr. House figured it was a fungus rather than a bacteria causing the endocarditis. Dr. House wanted to switch out the antibiotics with Amphotericin B. Dr. Foreman said this would only confuse Dr. Kaufman and they would wind up killing Arlene. Amphotericin B was much more toxic than antibiotics and could kill Arlene all by itself no matter what she had. It would also give her a higher fever and chills. Dr. House reminded them Arlene already had those symptoms and it would hide the switch. However, Dr. Cuddy was reluctant to proceed and Dr. House told her she should never have let Arlene fire him. Dr. Cuddy apologized to the team for dragging them into it. When they left, Dr. Cuddy told Dr. House she would agree to the switch. However, Ms. Masters overheard them. She agreed that fungal endocarditis was the best diagnosis, but told them they had to tell Arlene the truth. Dr. House asked Dr. Cuddy to leave the office. He then threatened to end Ms. Masters’ medical career if she told anyone. She said that no one would believe him. However, he had set her up by tricking her into taking blood from a coma patient in violation of a strict “no treatment” prohibition without a clear instruction. However, Ms. Masters found Dr. Cuddy, Dr. Kaufman and Julia in Arlene’s room and asked to speak to Dr. Kaufman and Arlene alone. When Dr. Kaufman found out, he told Dr. Cuddy and Dr. House he was going to report them both to the state medical board. Arlene demanded to be transferred to Princeton General. Dr. Cuddy agreed. Dr. House told Dr. Cuddy he couldn’t let Arlene be transferred and she had to stand up to her mother - she never confronts her. Dr. Cuddy ran to the ambulance and told her sister she would call security if she tried to stop her. She then told her mother that she would be treated well at Princeton General, but she would die. She would be treated badly at Princeton-Plainsboro, but she would live. She then told her she would not let her leave. Arlene was returned to her room, and complained of dizziness. They started her on anti-fungals. Arlene wondered why Dr. House wasn’t running his department any more. Dr. House remembered the remark - he was being sarcastic. She said he wasn’t being sarcastic when he said it. Dr. House tested her then to see if she could detect his sarcasm, and she couldn’t. This pointed to a deficit in the right parahippocampal gyrus. This pointed to a problem with the central nervous system before she developed the fever and ruled out endocarditic. Arlene lost consciousness and her heart rate once again rose to 170bpm. Dr. Cuddy called for a nurse. Dr. House realized the fever was hypothalamic. The combination of the brain, heart, anemia and allergy pointed back to heavy metal poisoning. Dr. Cuddy noted she didn’t respond to chelation. Dr. House remember that she got better initially on chelation, then got worse again. He realized she was still being exposed to the heavy metal. He grabbed a scalpel and made an incision next to her hip replacement. The muscle was black, showing metallosis. There was too much strain on her hip implant and it broke down, causing cobalt poisoning. They started chelation again and arranged an operating room to replace the hip joint. After surgery, Arlene improved rapidly. She did some research and found out her symptoms for the last fifteen years matched the symptoms of cobalt poisoning. Reaching the diagnosis Arlene has a constellation of non-specific symptoms. Unknown to the doctors, these mild symptoms are indicative of a serious underlying disease, but the initial diagnosis of psychosomatic illness is not out of place here. Although palpitations are a serious symptom, the most common cause is anxiety attack and given her medical history and the initial standing diagnosis, is the most reasonable cause. Macrocytic anemia, although also serious, is similarly mundane. The usual causes are vitamin deficiencies, particularly vitamin B-12 or folate. Atrial fibrillation is also serious, but can be caused by a number of conditions, most commonly high blood pressure and heart valve abnormalities. House was right to start with the mundane explanation - a heart problem. However, the normal stress test and showed that the condition was not immediately life threatening. Suggesting monitoring was appropriate. He was probably right in rejecting the option of reviewing her medical history more thoroughly. The sheer weight of the file worked against finding anything specific. Given Cuddy's attention to the case, an environmental scan was reasonable. In addition, so was Cuddy's suggestion of thyroid tests - it was unlikely, but wasn't out of line with Arlene's symptoms. The team hit gold, or at least lead, in the environmental scan. Heavy metal poisoning explained all of her symptoms (even the ones in her file) and, although her medical history pre-dated the use of the traditional remedy, it did account for the immediate symptoms. Chelation was the appropriate treatment. Arlene was right that lead poisoning didn't explain all of her symptoms, but those that didn't fit lead could be explained by a psychosomatic response. House's deception was an effective way of showing that. However, when Arlene's atrial fibrillation returned with a vengeance, it appeared House was wrong about heavy metal poisoning. In reality, House had it right, but Arlene was still being poisoned by her faulty hip replacement joint. At this point, Dr. House and Dr. Kaufman are both trying to diagnose the disease, but are working at cross purposes. Chase and Kaufman independently come up with leukemia. Although this would explain the anemia, heart symptoms aren't typical for the condition. House remembers another condition that would cause atrial fibrillation - excess alcohol intake. He ties this together with Arlene believing it was normal for her to pass out after drinking and believes the underlying cause is thiamine deficiency. Luckily, that's easily treated and the treatment is safe, so Cuddy agrees to slip her the pills. However, Arlene's fever ruled out both alcoholism and leukemia. Given her non-specific symptoms, Kaufman believes lupus is a good fit and starts her on steroids. However, both Kaufman's infectious disease specialist and House come to the conclusion that it's endocarditis, which fits better with Arlene's heart symptoms. Cuddy surreptitiously gives her mother antibiotics, but Arlene suffers an allergic reaction. At this point, Kaufman is getting bad information and is wondering how Arlene had an allergic reaction on steroids. He starts thinking it's endocarditis as well, but the antibiotics they give her only make it worse. Given the fever and heart problems, and the fact that a bacterial infection has been ruled out, House's next diagnosis of a fungus does make sense. However, the treatment is far more dangerous. House shows that he keeps up with his recent research though. The idea that the right side of the parahippocampal gyrus has a role in determining social context is very recent, only having been suggested in 2008. Neurological damage once again points to heavy metal poisoning, and it also explains the cardiomyopathy. The only question now is why the chelation didn't have any effect. House realizes that the only reason it might not have worked is that Arlene was still being exposed to the toxin. The incision into her hip, although a bit cruel, isn't dangerous in the situation. At that point, it's clear that hip tissue is being destroyed by heavy metal toxicity and that the culprit is the cobalt in her hip joint. In addition to chelation, she also requires removal and replacement of the hip joint on an emergency basis. Explaining the medicine * Chelation works by introducing chemicals to the body which bind to the ions of the heavy metal in preference to the tissues of the body. Chemically, Cobalt is very similar to Iron and can replace it in the body. However, Cobalt can't perform the same biological processes, explaining why it is toxic. The chelating agent binds to Lead or Cobalt in the bloodstream, resulting in it being treated as waste and being passed in urine or stool. * Foreman isn't kidding about the toxicity of Amphotericin B. Unlike antibiotics and steroids, which are rarely life threatening, Amphotericin B kills a good proportion of the patients who take it even at therapeutic doses. Unless it is started at low doses, fever and shaking are almost certain (and may cover up the patient's real symptoms). It also frequently causes organ damage. The usual protocol is to start at low doses before building up to a therapeutic dose. This protocol rarely sets off the life threatening symptoms as the body seems to tolerate subsequent doses better than the initial dose. The Return In Changes, after House and Lisa have broken up, Lisa announces that Arlene has threatened to sue the hospital over he treatment. She thinks its because she and Arlene had a fight when Lisa insisted that she come over to stay with her while she recovered because Arlene's mobility was limited by her second hip replacement. She begs House to come to the meeting to try to talk her out of it and reminds him that if Arlene does file the suit, both of their careers will be over. However, House refuses to go. Later, after talking to Wilson and being convinced that he did the right thing by not going to the meeting, he realizes that Lisa has been playing him - she never wanted him at the meeting and insisted he go so he would refuse. At the meeting, Lisa is trying to have a private conversation with her mother outside the earshot of Arlene's lawyer, Lisa is trying to make nice by offering to let her mother stay with her while she recovers from her hospitalization, but Arlene is insisting on being paid $30,000 and staying in her own home. Lisa reminds Arlene that her career will be ruined if the board hears even a peep about this. At this point, House breaks into the room and offers to settle the matter by reinstalling Arlene's poisonous hip joint. Arlene walks out threatening to sue and House makes a sarcastic comment to Lisa. Wilson mediates and after House and Lisa start arguing with each other, he tells them that he's driving both of them to see Arlene. He insists Cuddy is going to tell Arlene she has no problem with her remaining at home, that she will pay Arlene the $30,000 she wants. He also tells House that he is going to have to apologize to Arlene. The next day, they see Arlene. Cuddy is contrite as she hands over the check and apologizes for telling Arlene she didn't think she was capable of living alone. House starts with an insult that he soon clumsily corrects. Just as Wilson starts to close the deal, Arlene asks for more money so she can change her will so Lisa won't be able to take away her house. Lisa gets angry, sarcastically suggests that she should just kill Arlene now so she can get the house anyway, then gets into a fight with her mother. Arlene tears up the check and closes the door. Through Wilson, Arlene tries to set up another meeting, but House refuses outright, as does Cuddy. Soon after, there is an evacuation alarm at the hospital, forcing everyone outside. There, House and Lisa find Arlene, who is announcing that she's getting ready to file the lawsuit. Lisa realizes it was Arlene who set off the alarm so she could get together with her and House and gets very angry at her. However, House has an epiphany - Arlene keeps threatening to file a valid lawsuit, but still hasn't done it. He realizes it's a ploy to get him and Lisa back together again. House calls her on it. Lisa is initially in disbelief, believing her mother is too selfish about her own needs, but after looking at Arlene's crestfallen face, she realizes House is right. Lisa also realizes that when she invited Arlene to stay with her to recover, that meant that House would never be coming over to visit Lisa and the relationship would be irreparably over. House and Lisa try to explain to Arlene that they just have too many differences between them to continue a relationship, but she exits by calling them idiots and pointing out that it's unlikely that either one of them would be able to find anyone else who could put up with them. A complement to House One of the few criticisms of the series is that almost all of the character development focuses on House to the exclusion of the other main characters. With Arlene Cuddy, the producers and writers make a real effort to establish Lisa Cuddy's backstory and develop it almost as fully as House's has been developed in the previous six seasons. Cuddy has never been shy about talking about her mother and how the relationship between them is loving, but strained. In choosing Candice Bergen for the role, the showrunners have done their best to find an actress who can play a character that's every bit as imposing, complicated and impossible to ignore as House himself. Indeed the two characters have a lot of parallels. Both are very intelligent and articulate. Both are very opinionated and neither is afraid to share their opinions. Both are, as the title of the episode says, "larger than life". Both seem to be hell-bent on making Cuddy's life a living hell while at the same time being incredibly loving and protective. However, while House's reputation for selfishness is well earned, Arlene's turns out to be a front. While both characters are manipulative, House's manipulations are usualy only for his own benefit. Arlene's, on the other hand, are her way of trying her best to do what she thinks is right for other people. In Family Practice, House merely has to make it clear to Cuddy that she has to stand up to her mother the same way she has stood up to House. Where Cuddy has been able to be direct with House for years, she fights her mother by going behind her back - pretending to comply with her mother's demands but going her own way instead. Ironically, that's usually House's approach to dealing with Cuddy. As a result, Arlene's character is more fully developed in three episodes than most of the fellows' characters are developed in three seasons. This also helps develop Cuddy's character almost as much in the three episodes as the previous six seasons. Where Arlene could have been s stereotype (a criticism often directed at the three original fellows), in the end, she turns out to be nothing but and the series is richer for it. Quotes ''Arlene: My own daughter is a doctor. She makes a hobby of dismissing my concerns.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: She sounds smart.'' ''Arlene: Did she tell you to say that?'' ''Dr. Gregory House: I've never met your daughter.'' ''Arlene: That's hard to believe since you're currently shtupping her.'' ''Arlene: In the clinic, you were a complete schmendrick. But once you knew I was Lisa's mother, you held your tongue. That's because you love her. I still think you're a pain in the ass with a God complex, and I'll kill you if you hurt her, but I'm glad she has you.'' ''Arlene: I've got a train to catch.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: I thought you were staying till Sunday.'' ''Arlene: I'm coming down with a cold. Every time I stay with Lisa or her sister, one of those rugrats gets me sick. Children are awful.'' ''Arlene: So, say you two got married. Would you convert to Judaism?'' ''Dr. Lisa Cuddy: We haven't gotten that far, mom.'' ''Dr. James Wilson: That's actually a really interesting question.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: I'm an atheist.'' ''Arlene: Honey, half the Jews I know are atheists. It's about community.'' ''Dr. Lisa Cuddy: Which other symptoms, mom?'' ''Arlene: Not her fault. This Dean of Medicine stuff, very impressive at parties, but she's forgotten how to be a real doctor. It's all in my file.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: There are 15 years of clinic visits in this file.'' ''Arlene: I don't want to be a bother, but isn't that what you do for a living?'' ''Arlene: Lisa Cuddy about her sister Julia At times like this, when we argue, it reminds me. I have more with her. She's nicer to me. I love you both, but I like her more that you.'' ''Arlene: If you're so great, how come you're not running your department anymore?'' ''Dr. Lisa Cuddy: What are you talking about, Mom?'' ''Arlene: That's what he told me.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Two days ago? I said that I didn't have a department to run? I was being sarcastic.'' ''Arlene: No, you weren't.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Right, because people who are talking can't tell if they're being sarcastic.'' ''Arlene: That doesn't make any sense.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Of course they can. But you weren't... sarcastically I loooove A-Rod. He's so modest and I highly respect the paintings he has of himself as a centaur. Question. Do I like A-Rod?'' ''Arlene: Yes. Whoever he is.'' ''Dr. Lisa Cuddy: She can't recognize sarcasm?'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Deficit in the right parahippocampal gyrus, which means CNS involvement before the fever. I was wrong about the endocarditis.'' ''Arlene Cuddy: Look at you two idiots. Who else is going to put up with either of you?'' ''Dr. Lisa Cuddy: I asked you to move in... That meant we weren't going to reconcile. Sorry, mom. Some things take more than a common enemy. hugs her mom'' ''Arlene Cuddy: 'Then you're an idiot with impossible standards. Character page at IMDB Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Patients Category:Clinic Patients Category:Featured articles